


Once there was a girl...

by Reagen_S



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Implied/ Refrenced Self Harm, Poetry, Suicide, poem, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagen_S/pseuds/Reagen_S
Summary: Short poem I wrote. Not recommend if self harm or suicide triggers you.This is my first piece of writing that I've posted so I'd love feedback ❤️





	Once there was a girl...

Once there was a girl who was content.  
She was unburdened by the world she lived in and she was loved.  
Her hair seemed to hold sunlight in it and her skin was gold from days of playing in the light. 

Once there was a girl who was scared.  
She was thrown into a new world and with it came new cruelties.  
Her hair was disheveled and her skin was pale from the glow of her screen. 

Once there was a girl who came back broken.  
She was happy to come home but she wasn't what she used to be.  
Her hair was short and her skin marred by sorrow. 

Once there was a girl who was lost.  
She had won her war but lost herself.  
Her hair was artificial brightness and her skin was pale. 

Once there was a girl who was slipping.  
She was being consumed and no one could see.  
Her hair was dull and her skin began to hide secrets from the world. 

One day there will be a girl who falls.  
She will see her story come to a close and choose her own ending.  
Her hair will be lose the last of its sun and her skin's secrets will be revealed. 

One day the girl will be gone.  
She will slowly fade from thought and the world will continue.  
Her hair will be bright in old photos and her skin will be unblemished when she's remembered.


End file.
